Comment faire passer un Survivant d'hétéro à gay ?
by Im' Kuy
Summary: Hp/Dm slash : mais comment notre merveilleuse J.K. Rowling n'a-t-elle pas pensé à cette conséquence directe ?
1. Prélude

**Comment faire passer un Survivant **

**d'hétérosexuel à gay  
><strong>

0*0

Prélude : notice.

* * *

><p><em>Recommandations préalables, (presque toutes indispensables) :<em>

Disposer d'un Héros connu et reconnu à travers le monde, hétéro, orphelin, en manque d'affection (parce quíl aurait, par exemple, été loger dans une famille d'accueil abjecte qui n'a eu de cesse de le rejeter) Agir quand il est adolescent, encore malléable et surtout les hormones en ébullition. Le mettre en présence d'un garçon beau comme un dieu sous le nez. Mais que leur relation soit hostile. Surtout qu'ils ne soient pas indifférents, mais en guerre déclarée et continue. Que chaque rencontre les fasse réagir, que même inconsciemment ils s'interpellent l'un à l'autre.

* * *

><p>0*0<p>

Première étape :

Lui faire expérimenter une première histoire douloureuse : en particulier, se faire piquer son premier amour par un gentil garçon, semblant parfait, à qui on ne puisse rien reprocher, de préférence plus âgé, charismatique, mignon à souhait…

0*0

Deuxième étape :

Lui montrer un couple pour qui la première étape s'est mieux déroulée, mais qui est tout à fait écœurant ! Par exemple choisir son meilleur ami et une fille collante aux tendances guimauves.

0*0

Troisième étape :

Le faire pleurer pour un homme, qu'il soit tourmenté par lui… _(NB : Cette étape est la plus difficile à réaliser_.) Pour un effet optimal, prendre le garçon de l'étape 1_. (D'où l'intérêt qu'il soit mignon)_ Il faut si possible qu'une relation entre les deux soit impossible dès le départ. Comme par exemple, faire partir le garçon au loin… très loin...voire dans l'au-delà. Le but étant que le sentiment puisse s'atténuer sans interférence, tristement et lentement, mais en s'incrustant profondément.

0*0

Quatrième étape :

Lui permettre enfin une relation avec son premier amour, mais que ce soit un désastre. En particulier, que la fille pense encore à son ex, qu'elle soit larmoyante _(D'où l'utilité d'éloigner l'ex très loin pour rendre la rupture douloureuse), _le tout de manière à ce que l'amour que croyait porter notre Héros envers la jeune fille se transforme plus en compassion, et qu'il finisse dégoûté de ses baisers mouillés.

0*0

Cinquième étape :

Le faire s'engager dans une relation avec une fille pour qui il n'a qu'une amitié fraternelle. Pour faciliter la transition, choisir une fille plutôt jolie et rayonnante de joie de vivre pour qu'il la remarque malgré sa cassure récente. Qu'il la connaisse suffisamment, qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui, le mieux étant que ce soit la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, de manière à ce qu'il la considère réellement comme sa petite sœur. Quant à elle, que son amour soit superficiel, qu'elle l'idéalise tant qu'elle ne parvienne pas à voir l'adolescent derrière le héros. Qu'il se sente donc gêné dans sa relation et ainsi veuille casser mais sans se rendre compte de la raison exacte, surtout si la jeune fille a tout pour plaire et une myriade de prétendants.

0*0

Sixième étape :

Caser la seule fille susceptible de l'intéresser et de voir au-delà de l'image du Survivant. Qu'elle soit vraiment inaccessible pour qu'il n'ait même pas le début de l'ébauche de l'idée qu'une relation serait dans une autre vie peut-être envisageable avec cette jeune fille. (Par exemple, on pourra la caser avec son meilleur ami.)

0*0

Septième étape : 

En plus d'une relation amoureuse compliquée, ajouter d'autres éléments de stress. (On pourra essayer le fait d'être la cible d'un fou psychopathe, mégalomane, raciste, et pourquoi pas, le meurtrier de ses parents). Qu'il n'ait aucun repos. Qu'il ne passe plus une nuit sans qu'elle ne soit envahie de cauchemars. Pendant la journée, utiliser son rival pour lui lancer des piques, sa notoriété pour qu'il soit sans cesse le point de mire. On pourra aussi penser à introduire un membre du corps enseignant qui le déteste et lui fasse bien sentir par une succession sans fin de retenues et punitions. Bref, qu'il soit épuisé, qu'il perde petit à petit la volonté de se battre.

0*0


	2. Chapitre 1 Première Partie

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Première partie  
><strong>

_Ça y est ! Je recevais enfin un peu de lumière…Voilà des mois entiers que l'on n'avait pas soulevé la couverture opaque qui me recouvrait et me condamnait depuis des lustres, me semblait-il, à l'obscurité. _

_Mais ce bonheur ne fut que passager : en effet des mains se contentèrent de me retourner un peu dans tous les sens, de me regarder sous toutes les coutures, tandis que des yeux émeraudes me scannait d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers des lignes invisibles. Puis on me fourra dans un sac. Quelle vie de merde…_

_Puis commencèrent les négociations, que j'écoutais attentivement : en effet, il s'agissait rien de moins que de ce qu'il allait m'advenir dans un futur proche :_

« -Pourquoi ? _demanda une voix masculine dont le ton froid reflétait clairement l'exaspération que j'avais perçue précédemment quand les deux iris vertes me passaient au scanner._

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile, _lui répondit une voix, qui, ça s'entendait, n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contredit, du genre 'n'essaie-pas-de-nier,-je-sais-mieux-que-toi', un peu horripilante à vrai dire, ce que je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à éprouver car l'autre voix répondit du tac-au-tac :_

-Et en quoi ?_ dit-elle, sarcastique. J'imaginais parfaitement l'air que devait arborer le garçon : un sourcil relevé, du genre 'tu-racontes-vraiment-n'importe-quoi', les lèvres un peu pincées, signe que le cadeau, moi, ne lui faisait vraiment pas plaisir. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas ce que l'on appelle la crème des crèmes : totalement banal, sans signe distinctif particulier, petit, fin, noir… bref on en trouvait des milliers qui me ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau._

-Mais enfin, Harry ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards quand tu penses que l'on ne te regarde pas ! Ça crie les yeux que quelque chose ne va pas ! Imaginais-tu vraiment qu'après six ans à se côtoyer comme les doigts de la main, Ron et moi ne percevrons rien ?

-Et qu'avez-vous perçu alors ? _questionna le susnommé Harry, irrité,_ Puisque vous aimez parler tous les deux derrière mon dos_, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amère._

-Que, comme tu ne venais pas nous en parler, tu ne voulais peut-être pas en parler à des amis proches_, le renseigna-t-elle en ignorant superbement sa critique._ Mais comme tu ne semblais pas réussir à sortir de tes ruminations, je me suis décidé à te donner un petit coup de pouce, j'ai donc pensé à t'offrir ce…

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, _la coupa-t-il,_ 'je pense toujours mieux que tout le monde, je sais toujours mieux que tout le monde, alors ne me contredit pas et accepte ce présent', c'est ça ?, _dit-il en prenant une voix un peu plus haut perchée pour imiter le ton de la jeune fille. Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit que je n'étais pas le seul à penser que ce ton était irritant. D'ailleurs, cela fut assez mal reçu :_

-Je ne te permets pas_, dit-elle d'un ton colérique._ Les autres, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais toi, oui toi, mon meilleur ami, tu n'en a pas le droit, _termina-t-elle dans un sanglot._ _Quelle émotivité, elle a ses règles ou quoi ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que le coup des larmes, ça marche toujours pour persuader : faîte-le culpabiliser, et il acceptera tout. Surtout quand on insiste le 'mon meilleur ami'. Vous pariez combien qu'il va la prendre dans ses bras, pour la consoler et s'excuser._

-Désolé, 'Mione_, lui chuchota-t-il ayant pour seule réponse un reniflement assez bruyant. Bingo, ça a marché ! Mais quelles actrices, ces femmes quand même._ Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas le millième du tiers de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? En plus, j'ai les nerfs à vif en ce moment, comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, alors désolé d'avoir passer ma frustration sur toi. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais que m'aider, ce que j'apprécie, bien que je le montre assez mal. En plus, tu sais très bien que c'était juste des commentaires de mauvaises langues : on est juste envieux de ta capacité à étudier, et de ton esprit déductif et perspicace. Et tu sais quoi, ton cadeau, je vais le garder, alors souris d'accord, parce que ton sourire, c'est la plus beau du monde. _Nan, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, vraiment !_

-d'accord, _répondit-elle d'une petite voix quelques secondes plus tard._ Tu sais, je ne voulais pas t'énerver… J'espérais que tu le ramènes avec toi. Pas que je t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit avec, mais un jour, si t'as envie de tenter l'expérience, bah vas-y, libère-toi ! Je pense que ce serait la meilleure chose pour te soulager de tes soucis sans fin. Il restera là, n'attendant que toi. Je sais bien que malgré que l'on soit meilleurs amis, il y a des choses qu'on a besoin d'entreprendre par soi-même et pour soi-même. Alors penses-y d'accord ?

_Voilà, fin des négociations : j'ai changé de propriétaire... Ensuite, il ne m'a accordé presque aucune attention pendant deux semaines, si ce n'est quelques mains posées sur mon dos, ou quelques rares caresses sur ma couverture. _

_Puis un jour, il m'a porté, m'a posé sur la table à côté de quelques instruments. Je me suis alors dit '' Ah, ça y est, il veut marquer sa propriété sur moi'', et marquer, il l'a vraiment fait._

_Je l'ai vu tremper un objet effilé dans l'encre, puis doucement approcher la pointe dans ma direction. Il a d'abord tracé un petit trait horizontal, pour continuer sa lancée sur une longue ligne droite verticale qui s'est fini en boucle. Ainsi, après un certain nombre de traits précis et appliqués, on pouvait voir :_

'' _Journal intime de Harry James Potter''_

_o_

_o_

_o  
><em>

**Alors, qui a pensé que notre chère Hermione lui offrait un esclave pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles ? lol_  
><em>**


End file.
